


All Over Again

by AyanoOtori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, But it's good in the end, Crying, Cute, Eren's really cute, F/M, Feels, First Dates, Fluff, I promise, Injury, Small heartbreak, it's really cute, remembering, staring over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a hospital bed, leg broken and with a concussion, surrounded by people you don't remember. Who are they and where are you? They say they are your friends and they try their best to help you get back into your normal life. Slowly but surely, you start to remember, but you notice something. They aren't telling you something. Something's wrong with the boy they call Eren and you think it has to do with you. There's something special about him and you can't quite remember. What happened and when will you remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are You?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! Once again this is posted on my DeviantArt account. if you can't wait for the next part, go check it out over there. I wrote this a while ago and just decided to post it here. ^_^ I hope you life it! comment below on what you thought.

This is not good. 

You ran. You sprinted for your life. Your legs wouldn’t last much longer. The numbing pain in your feet and arms was growing and spreading throughout the rest of your body. Soon the burning, cool sensation in your lungs and throat added to this torture. The sporadic pounding of your heart rung in your ears. White, bleeding knuckles clenched at your side. You struggled to stay upright. You began to see blue-purple blotches in your vision. Where’s the ground? Where’s your legs? Where do you end and where does the earth start? How much longer would you last?

This is so not good. 

The quaking of the ground itself is enough to make one’s fall over. How do you expect to continue? But you can’t stop now. Just a bit further, in front of you, your hope stood in front of you.

Trees.

Oh, those beautiful trees, they had such a peaceful shade of brown and green. The pointed thin, tangled branches reached towards the sun, oblivious to what is happening. You could hide there.

You needed to get to those trees. Your small body compared to that giant stood no chance of surviving out in an open field and trying to fight. In the trees, however; maybe you had a chance. Oh, but at last! The trees were oh so close. All you needed were just a few more seconds. Unfortunately, mercy doesn’t exist in this world anymore.

A shadow casted over you and you ran harder.

I can’t remember anything else. This is not good.

~*~*~*~

Ow! Okay, don’t move. You mentally sighed.

Only the sound of breathing and the ruffling of fabric is all you can hear. But you can’t decide if that’s your breathing or someone else’s.

After several attempts, you managed to open one eye. Getting past the glare of the bright lights above you, you saw several figures. All had their head bent down and seemed to be sleeping.

Two of the bodies seem to be of young teenagers and the other of an older man, maybe in his thirties. Craning your neck, you looked around the room. Seems like a hospital. You thought, and then it hit you. You’re in the hospital. Slowly you lifted your arms, inspecting each any every inch. Some large scratches seem to be healed and bruises were littered all up your arms.

You guess this isn’t too bad. Slowly you propped your stiff body onto your elbows and then regretted it. Immediately the room began to tilt and pain swirled around in your head.

“Ugh...” you put a hand to your head and swung your legs off the side of the bed. Not noticing the body next to the bed, you tried to stand. Piercing pain shot up through your leg and you fell back down on the bed, silently cursing and then causing the small blond to wake.

Rubbing his eyes he mumbled, “_-_____?! You’re awake! Oh my god! You’re okay!! It’s been a whole week!” He shouted and cried as he tried to hug your neck. Instantly, your body tensed at the sudden contact.

He sobbed and finally the others in the room woke. Soon the tall guy with two-toned ash brown hair came over and joined in on the hugging. Repeating things like “ I thought you were a goner. I don’t know what I would have done if your were gone.” And “ he’ll be so happy.”

But your question is…who is the he the guy was referring to?

Surprised by their action, you sat still…and very confused. Ignoring the crying bodies, you looked over to the short, dark haired man. He rubbed the sleep in his dark sunken eyes. It’s obvious that these men have not been sleeping well. The man looked at you skeptically, but before you could do anything, the door from the other side of the room burst open.

In the doorway, you saw three more people. One was a young male with messy brown hair and green eyes, the others were both female. One had glasses and brown hair that was messily tied up, the other, with long, straight dark hair.

The boy in the middle dropped his tray of food and ran towards you with tears in his eyes. By the time he made it over to you, the others that we’re hugging you stood up and wiped their tears off their faces.

By now, your thoughts were all scrambled and all these people, the pain from your obviously broken leg overwhelmed your brain.

Now, that dark brown haired boy stood at the side of your bed and stared down at you. Tears are pouring down his face.

What is happening?

The boy fell to his knees in front of you and starting crying, mumbling some inaudible words. Scared, you clenched the sheets and backed up.

By now, you were up against the head of the bed, trying to keep some distance. Then, out of nowhere, the young brunette leapt from his place and started hugging and rocking you… perhaps a bit too hard. He whimpered words like, “I missed you. I’m so glad that you’re awake.”

Still very confused, you looked around the room to see smiling faces…all except one. That short man in the back with dark hair. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he walked towards you.

“Eren…” he said very quietly. You assumed he was talking to the mess of a boy that was on your lap, crying.

“Eren.” he said more firmly.

The smiles on everyone’s face began to fade. However, the boy that was hugging you ignored him. He just continued on crying and hugging you too hard.

“Eren!” the man yelled.

Finally, he...umm...Eren loosened his grip on your arms and you shimmied out of them without him noticing.

“What do you want, Levi! Can’t you see I’m busy here? _______ just woke up from her coma!” he yelled at the man then turned back to you.

Now Eren’s expression changed from relived to worried. He noticed your scared, shaking body.

“C-Can you leave me alone for a bit?” you whispered.

“Oh no…._______.” ,muttered the blond from the other side of the bed. “

“______? Are you alright?” Eren asked as he sat down on the bed and reached for you hand. As soon as your skin made contact with his, you flinched.

Shock filled everyone’s eyes.

“W-Who are you people?” you whispered as you stared at all these unfamiliar faces.


	2. Oh...You're Cute. Why can't I Remember You?

“Looks like she has Amnesia, but she’s fine other than that… I mean except for that leg.” said the doctor that introduced herself as Hanji. “It was actually a clean break. You’re lucky, but take it easy, _______. Your body it still weak.”

“Will the Amnesia be permanent?”, asked, whom you assumed to be your boss, Levi.

“I can’t say. For cases like these, anything can happen.” She shut her notebook close and stood up to shake your hand. “You’re free to go. Good luck with everything… And if you need to talk I’m right here…I mean…you used to do it all the time.” She sadly smiled and leaned over to hug you. 

“Thanks…Hanji. I’ll remember that.” Grinning, you hugged her back and then stood up with your crutches. “I’ll come by sometime.”

She smiled once more and then left. After the door closed, you let out a sigh.

“Will it feel like this every time I meet someone?” you asked, Levi as a waved of guilt washed over you.

“Tch, probably, unless you start to remember things.” He rolled his eyes and started to gather your things from the hospital room and then the two of you headed out.

Upon opening the door, you were once again bombarded with sobbing bodies.

“Oi! Brats! Get off, you’re gonna scare the brat.” Levi said as he hit the tops of their heads.

“Sorry Corporal, It’s just that….we’re really glad to have ________ back.”, chuckled the small blond as he rubbed the top of his head.

You smiled back at him, “It’s okay….umm…” you paused.

“O-Oh…it’s Armin. My name’s Armin.” he stated quietly with a small smile on his face.

“Tch, I’m going to drop these off at your room.” Levi mumbled as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

You waved goodbye to him and then turned back to the boys in front of you. “Right, Armin… It’s nice to meet you…again.” You stuck out your hand in front of you and the two of you shook hands.

The smiles grew on both of your faces until you laughed.

“And my name is Jean.” interrupted the tall Ash-blond haired boy excitedly.

You laughed again, and shook his hand too. A large grin appeared on his face and he embraced you.

Shocked by the sudden movement, you stood still. Sensing the awkwardness, Armin tapped Jean’s arm, telling him to let go. Embarrassed, he let go and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Ruining the happy-feely moment, you heard a scoff from behind Jean. The smiles vanished from both boys’ faces, and so did yours. Leaning to the side, you saw the small dark-brown hair, green-eyed boy sitting on the floor, against the wall, and with his arms crossed and looking the opposite way.

You looked back to Armin and Jean for an explanation; they exchanged worried glances, but said nothing to you.

Turing back to the boy on the floor, you walked over to him. Upon seeing his face, you recognized him. “Oh, hey. You are Eren, right? Nice to meet you again.” You said politely and held out your hand to him.

He only stared at you for a while and you noticed his watering eyes and wet cheeks. “Oh hey…Are you alright?” you asked as you crouched down in front of him.

Quickly he wiped his face, got up on his own, and quickly walked away before you could stop him.

Confused you turned to Armin and Jean behind you for an explanation.

“What’s with him?”

«Time Skip»

You got this….You totally got this….Okay maybe not. You’ve been wandering through these halls looking for your room for about a good half an hour. Having all these doors look the same doesn’t help.

Well, at least today wasn’t as awkward as you thought it would be. Meeting everyone again was… pleasant and you could see why you hung out with these people. But for right now, you need to find your room.

Your arms are getting tired from using crutches all day and you need to put your leg up....And a shower would be nice. Letting out a big sigh, you began wandering the halls for something familiar...

A few minutes passed and you came upon a door that seemed...nice? You tried to open the door but it was locked. Figures, since it most likely wasn’t your room. You gently started to knock on the door. Nothing happened for a bit, then you heard some shuffling and the door opened, revealing a messy haired Eren. He must have been sleeping

“Oh sor-“ you began... But you were interrupted with a large hug.

Eren just stayed there with his arms around you for a while. Then after a few awkward seconds he asked, “....do you Remember me yet?”

Startled, you said, “I remember your name...but other than that not much, sorry.”

Slowly he let go and let his hair fall in front of his eyes. “Oh…sorry...”

You sensed that the two of you were probably really good friends and he’s just upset that you don’t remember him.

He was about to close the door when you grabbed his hand.

“But hey, how about we spend all of tomorrow trying to remember. I have a feeling that we were really close.” He looked up and you smiled.

A small grin crept up onto his face, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Great.” You almost whispered. His small smile made your heart leap a bit. It was relieving and comforting to see it, unlike his hunched over, crying body. 

“So…umm…I’ll see you tomorrow then?” you awkwardly asked as you started to take a few steps back.

Letting out an airy laugh, he softly replied, “Yeah…see you ______.”

You waved at him and then turned around. And then… you remembered why you came to that door anyway. You still have no idea where you are. Knowing that he was still watching you, your eyes wandered side-to-side trying to remember which way you came. You began biting your lip, seeing as it would be too embarrassing to ask. Still not hearing his door close, you randomly started to walk down a hallway hoping it was the way to your room.

Before you walked out of ear shot, you heard a.. sort of chuckle. Whipping your head around you saw Eren, leaning against his doorframe, arms crossed, and wearing a rather… cute smirk. “Did you forget where your room is too?”

Not really knowing why, you stared at his stance, soaking it in, trying to brand it into your brain. That right there…it was just… you didn’t know… addicting? Its just they way his messy hair framed his face, and how the muscles in his arms were being defined when he adjusted them. His smirk wasn’t making the situation any better. Forcing yourself out of your stance, so he wouldn’t notice, you managed to stutter a “yeah” and nodded your head.

This time a full laugh, a short one, but you could actually consider it laughing, escaped his lips. He reached for, what you assumed were his keys, and then closed his door and caught up with you.

“I’ll show you then.”   
~

After a few minutes of awkward silence, although it was probably only awkward for you, Eren stopped in front of a door.

“So, I guess this one is mine then?” You asked as you tried to open the door. Locked. You looked back to Eren for help. He held up one finger then started to dig in his pocket for something. Moments later he pulled out a shiny silver key with your first initial on it. That smirk appeared on his face again and he slid the key into the door and opened it with a click. He swung the door open and extended an arm into the room, signaling you to enter.

“Thanks.” You said upon entering, what was your room, not really knowing what to think about it. You mean, it looks familiar, but not your room. It’s like going into a house that you haven’t been in for years, yet you still know where every thing is.

“I guess we were really good friends since you have a key to my room, huh?” you started to joke.

“No problem… umm and yeah, I guess you could say that.” Eren said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

You expected to see a big smile on his face when you looked back, but instead he looked like he did when you first woke up. Worried, and …sad. You where about to ask him about it when he interrupted you.

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? I’ll meet you in the cafeteria.”

“Yeah…I’ll see you then.”

“Okay…”

“Yep.” You awkwardly twiddled your thumbs as you waited for something to happen.

“Okay, I’m leaving now.” He nodded at you then started to walk away.

“Wait…. Eren?” You softly asked.

“Yeah?” He said, eyes shining bright as he turned around to meet you.

“Umm…never mind…see you tomorrow…”

He sighed and walked into the room until he was right in front of you. “See you.” Wrapping his arms around your shoulders he whispered into your ear, “I really hope you start to remember everything. We all had such great times with you.”

He pulled back and looked into your eyes. He looked like he was about to cry again, which made your heart break. 

“Eren…” you started but you tensed up as Eren laid his lips on your forehead.

“It’s okay if you don’t though…We’ll try our hardest to help you remember…even if that means we have to start all over again.” A sad smile stretched across his face as he loosely held your hand for a moment. “See you”

And with that, he closed your door behind him.


	3. Lets try Again

Part 3

“Eren! Over here!” You shouted to the running boy that was… 30 minutes late. He smiled when he saw you and wildly waved his arms. 

It’s been about a month since the scene in your room. Since then, Eren and the others have been desperately trying to help you remember things. It’s actually been going pretty well. You’ve begun to remember little things, like how you like to have your clothes folded and some funny jokes. You could actually have a normal conversation now, well…except on the occasion you have to ask for an explanation to some kind of inside joke.

People even say that you’ve begun to fall back into your normal routine; you could even start to identify who your friends and best friends were.

“Sorry, I’m late. Did I make you wait long?” Eren asked slightly breathless when he got to you.

“I’ve been waiting forever, but it’s fine.” Pouted jokingly and lightly punched his shoulder.

Letting out an airy laugh, he put his hand to the back of his neck and said, “Sorry again, anyway. Umm…” he fidgeted slightly and placed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, “Um, let’s go.”

He’s actually been hovering over you this entire month. He would come and greet you in the morning and sit next to you during every meal; he’d offer to hold things for you, which you didn’t mind since your crutches filled your hands anyway. And with all of his free time, which seemed to be a lot, he spent it with you. You assumed he is like this because the two of your were probably best friends. The theory proved to be true whenever someone saw you with him, they always had a big smile and a thumbs up.

“So,” Eren started, interrupting your thoughts, “How has your day been going?” he asked as he stared at the ground.

“Umm, good? How about you?”

Eren seemed a little biz anxious, but you decided to ignore it. “Grand…” he said slightly sarcastically.

You let out a chuckle and the two of you continued to walk down the crowded street of the city. “So, where are we going? You still haven’t told me yet.”

“Somewhere special.” He grinned and tossed his arm around your shoulders.

“Oh, have we been there before?” 

Before he answered his smiled grew and then faded away. “Yeah…we have.”

He looked forward and the two of you didn’t say anything until your arrived at the destination.

Today Eren seemed, quieter than usual…actually, every time the two of you are alone, he seems to be…really quiet. You asked him about it before and he just shook it off with a smile and said that you were just imagining things.

You were about to ask him about it again when you ran into his back. Eren turned around and scoffed.

“Look where you’re going, sweetie.” He wore a huge grin that quickly settled into a face of panic.

“Sweetie?” you asked as both of your faces heated up.

“U-Uh, sorry... f-force of habit…” He tried to laugh it off, but as soon as he realized what he said his face became bright red… not that your face wasn’t either. Eren tried to hide his blush by looking away, but that didn’t do anything about the awkward air around you.

“So,” you tried, “You mean you’re so used to calling your girlfriend/boyfriend sweetie, right.”

Eren sighed, “Aha, yeah I guess so. Sorry… and it’s girlfriend…just so you know.”

“No, it’s fine…Babe. “ you teased. “And I don’t judge. Just don’t want to offend anyone.” You expected to get a laugh or at least a smile from him, but he just nodded and continued walking. 

~

After about ten minutes of walking, you arrived at a children’s park. The two of you stared at it for a while before saying anything.

“A park?” you asked questioningly.

“The Park…where we met.” Eren said with a bright and proud smile on his face. His body was basically vibrating getting ready to swing on the monkey bars.

“Eren…” you sighed.

He finally tore his gaze from a spot with two empty swings and looked towards you. You motioned to your casted leg in a dramatic fashion, but Eren’s smile just grew bigger.

You gave him a confused smile in return , but before you could say much about it he swooped you up into his arms and ran into the park… almost hitting a nearby running child.

The morning went by really well. He walked you around your “usual” route and pointed thing out that you told him you liked. You laughed a lot and Eren even tried to give you a piggy back ride through the entire park…talk about embarrassing. Yet, everything seemed perfect…

However, as the day went on, you could see Eren becoming frustrated . And to be totally honest, you were too. The both of you tried to hide it with small smiles and jokes, but that wouldn’t help the fact that you couldn’t remember anything about him. That was particularly weird about this whole amnesia thing… Slowly and surely you began to remember things about everyone… except him. You didn’t really think much of it until this point, but Eren was getting really really frustrated about it.

“Hey, Eren?” you asked as the two of you sat on a bench and snacked on some ice cream.

“Hmm?” He sounds calmer now than before. You assumed this whole amnesia thing was harder on Eren than you were, but he was still tense and obviously upset.

“Is there something I should know about us?” you asked as you let your head rest on his shoulder.

“What do you mean?” he fidgeted slightly under your touch.

“I mean…maybe something that would help me remember things…. You always try to shake me off when I touch you.” You sat up and looked at his straight into his eyes.

“I just don’t like physical contact…” He took in a sharp breath and looked away. He’s definitely hiding something important from you.

“Armin says that we’d do stuff like this all the time. Even Jean says you like hugs.” You kept your calm and tried to soothe Eren’s rage, not wanting him to have an outburst. You’ve seen Eren angry before… it’s not a pretty sight. 

“They’re just being stupid…” he sighed and slumped against the bench. “Just…Just let it go, okay?” He gave a small smile and the two of you sat in silence.

“O-Okay.”  
~

“So…Cast is off. Now let’s get to the good stuff.” Hanji asked as she handed you a cup of tea. “How did the big surprise with Eren go?”

You thanked her and the two of you sat down.

“Good.” Taking a sip of the tea, you smiled. “This is really g-“

Hanji waited for a more in-depth answer with her hands laced together, elbows on the table, and chin resting on her wrists.

You chuckled, “You know me too well, Hanji”

“What else are friends for?” She leaned forward, eager to hear every juicy detail.

~

“Ooh, sounds like you got it bad , ______!” Hanji cheered after you finished describing the previous day and drama.

You blushed immediately. “W-What? I do-“

Hanji shot you an all-knowing look and you knew it was useless to argue with her.

You sighed sadly, “I don’t think he likes me…well at least… anymore…”

Hanji didn’t really reply, just kind of…sat there with an awkward expression on her face. She fidgeted slightly in her seat while you tried to figure out what she meant by her unusual quietness.

You stared back for a while then gasped, “Hanji! You know something don’t you!”

An obviously smiled stretched across her face, “N-No, I don’t!” She waved her hands and shook her head try to deny what she already gave away.

“Yes you do! Tell me please!” you begged as you leaned closer to her, urging her to tell you.

“I can’t! This something you need to find out for yourself!” She started packing up her things and headed out the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“Sorry! I can’t tell you! Call me when you figure it out!” She waved goodbye and flashed you a thumbs-up.

What’s the big secret?  
~

Lying on your bed, you heard a soft knock at the door. Slowly you got up and opened it. You sighed when you saw who it was.

“So did Eren tell you? Are you two inseparable now?” Jean let himself in and sat himself on your bed.

“Jean what are you doing here?” You asked exasperated.

“Annoying you.” He stated with a smug grin. His eyes scanned you for a second and he cocked an eyebrow. “Cast gone?”

“Yep. I’m free.” You smiled and sat on the floor beside you. “So what where you saying about Eren?”

“I guess by the lack of him in here, He didn’t tell you, huh?” He softly laughed to himself.

“What do you mean? What is everyone not telling me?” you sighed and leaned closer to Jean.

He only looked at you with a sad face. “He’s got to tell you…” He sat up, patted your head, and then headed out the door. Before he left, he turned around and said, “Hey once he tells you, and you’re just not feeling it, come stop by my room.” 

You hoped he was joking. You scoffed in return and he just winked with a sly smile, then left.

After Jean walked out of the door, you let out a frustrated sigh. Why is everyone hiding secrets? It’s not like you couldn’t take it. How bad could it possibly be? You’ve been strong this entire month. Keeping up with everyone and not locking yourself in your room should be enough proof of that, right?

Sitting on your bed, you toyed with the necklace you were wearing. This for example, you bet it portably meant a lot to you. You’re not really sure what, but it makes you feel clam every time you touch it. You’ve tried to find clues about yourself in your room, but nothing as really clicked in your head. You bet it has something to do with Eren…

Eren… something about him is different from everyone else… he stands out from the rest. Even from the beginning when you first woke up. He was in tears… a lot of touching was involved. He ignored you for days once he found out you lost your memory…

“Oh…” you said out loud, “That’s why…”

You paced around your room debating whether this next move is necessary or not based on this new information. Somehow your pacing lead to Eren’s door. We’ll…you hoped it was his door.

You took in a deep breathe and let it go. Trying to steady your shaking hand, you put it against your face.

“Okay… I got this. “ You raised your hand to knock, but before you know it, the door swung towards you. Startled you took a step back. However, that didn’t do much. When the door opened you saw jean’s shocked face. You tried to say that you were at the wrong door, but his eyes opened wide as his body was pushed forward. He stumbled trying to regain his footing, but it was no use. The two of you clashed against the floor.

Jean Quickly turned his head around to yell at the figure behind the door that was just shut in his face.

“Ah, Jeez Marco. What the he-….” Jean face immediately blushed as he noticed this compromising position.

With both of your faces heating up, you started to laugh to release the tension. A smile slowly stretched between Jean’s lips as he joined in. You continued until you heard soft steps coming to a halt.

Jean’s shoulder blocked your view of whoever it was. You felt his body tense on top of yours before he jumped away. You sat up and looked at the figure in front of you.

“Wait, Eren. This is not what it looks like at all.” Jean tried to explain, but you knew it was too late.

Eren’s face already had a look that showed he had the wrong idea. Anger seemed to well up in Eren as he glared daggers at Jean. Then he turned to you. His eyes started to water.

“You…Jean..” he started, but instead of finishing he ran off in the opposite position.

“Ah,” you started, “Eren, wait!”

he didn’t hear you and kept on running. You heard a sigh from beside you. Jean ran a hand through his hair and helped you up.

“You better run after him.” Jean sighed and lightly pushed you forward.

You looked at him with a confused expression.

“Go. I know you are wondering what’s going on. He has to tell you and now is perfect.” Jean looked a little sad while saying this. 

“So everything does have to do with Eren doesn’t it? Why everyone is acting all weird?”

“Yep, as much as I enjoyed spending some time with you…and while having a chance… You got to do this. So… GO!” he laughed half-heartedly and went back into his room.

As confused as you were with Jean’s words, you went to go follow Eren.

~

About a half an hour later, you found Eren outside sitting on the ground leaning against the outside of the building. You could see that he was crying again. He was looking at the sky as you approached him. As soon as you were within haring distance, his eyes widened.

“_-_____?” You could hear his voice crack when he called your name. As you sat down next to him, he tried to wipe his face and clear his throat.

“Hey Eren?” you asked nervously. “Can I ask you something?”

With little sniffles, he nodded.

“We aren’t best friends…. Are we?” You didn’t need to look at his face to see the look of shock. “I mean, we’re more than that. Or, at least. We were.” You clarified.

Eren didn’t answer, he just hung his head low.

After that, the two of you sat in silence for a while until Eren spoke up. 

“I stayed in that room forever waiting for you to wake up…”

“You-”

“Wait, just let me finish. I thought you were never going to wake up and I’d lose you forever. Levi had to literally kick me out. I thought to myself that if you were to ever…well never wake up, I’d probably not be able to breathe again.” He let out a dry laugh, and then continued. “ A lot of crying was involved... Then you woke up and I…” He looked at you with glittering eyes. “I was so happy.”

“But then you guys found out I had amnesia.”

He looked back down to his folded hands that lay in his lap. “Yeah, that ripped a big tear in my heart… but I stayed optimistic…or at least I tried. I took the situation pretty well. I tried to give you space, but I definitely didn’t want to keep us a secret.”

“They probably didn’t want you to put pressure on me.”

“Yeah…I agreed. But I tried so hard trying to make your remember. I brought you around to places where we would always go…” 

“Like?”

“Our first date, when we first met, and… our first kiss. But nothing happened.” He rested his face in his hands as his voice started to crack. 

Silence fell upon you again.

“For what it’s worth…” You said turning to look at his profile, “I like you, a lot.”

Immediately his face shot up. You could see the redness around his eyes, his eyelashes were wet, but a faint smile and spark of hope lit up in his eyes.  
“You do?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t know what that means about whatever we were before.”

Eren frowned and looked up to the sky. Letting out a deep breath, he let his head fall onto your shoulder.

“But…”

“But?” Eren asked slightly exhausted.”

“But the past is past. I’m here now. I’m kind of into you. So, let’s try this again.” You lifted Eren’s head up so your eyes would meet and smiled.

A goofy grin stretched across Eren’s face, but tears still ran down his cheeks. “Oh my god, really? I’m gonna cry.” He sniffled in-between words and then quickly brought you into a warm embrace.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever remember, but-”

“Let’s just start over. I’d love to fall in love with you all over again.”


End file.
